Aim For The Head
by MyPrematureBurial1849
Summary: It all happened so fast, there was no time to prepare, no time to warn anyone. The experiments went wrong, chemicals, that weren't supposed to be mixed, were combined and tested on people. Sure no one thought it would cause so much harm but they thought wrong. Criminal Minds: Zombie Apocalypse. Spencer Reid/OC Spencer ReidxOC
1. Chapter 1

4 years. It had been 4 years since it happened, scientist thought they were God, thought they could bring people back from the dead but they were wrong and we all paid the price.

I was 16 when it happened, my sister only a couple of years older. I had my whole life planned, graduate high school, go to college, fall in love, have a good career with a good marriage and a couple of kids but fate had other things planned for me.

I ended up having to kill my own parents as they had been infected, my sister found me a year later hiding away with a small group of others who were trying to survive, most of them younger than I, so I was looked to as a leader and over time more survivors found us.

So far there are 13 of us living in an underground bunker and I have a feeling there may be more soon, they never come in groups just pairs or maybe in threes, which is why when some members of our group came in with another large group it startled me.

"What is going on here?!" I yelled as I hurried through the crowd

"They found their way in" James answered

"They found their way in, how did that happen?!"

James looked at my sister who I had finally taken notice of was standing in back of the group. We locked eyes and she walked towards me.

"I let them in" she stated

"Let me talk to you for a second" I grabbed her arm pulling her to the side.

"You can't keep bringing people in here Sadia, it's enough of us as it is"

"They were about to get eaten by those piranhas, I couldn't let the children be killed" she said, I sighed looking at the group, there were two kids and the rest were adults.

"Fine they can stay just don't bring any more people in here, none of them are infected are they?" I asked

"No, I made sure to check they're all fine I swear it"

"Times have made you softer"

"Yes and they've made you harder" she joked smiling

"I'm sorry for all of this but we have to be cautious of people, get up please" I said

They stood from their kneeling positions and the guns were taken off of them.

"I'm Anastasia and of course you've met my sister Sadia, welcome"

"Thank you for your kindness, I'm Aaron"

"Where are you all coming from?"

"Virginia"

"That's a way away from here, glad you made it, now I'm sure all of you want to clean up and eat, follow me." I said turning and walking to the bedding area, I heard them fall in step behind me.

"Every room has 4 queen size bunks and 2 connecting bathrooms, if you need clothes washed or even new clothes there is a laundry room downstairs, we have all sized clothes so just pick the ones you want, they're all clean. There's underwear in unopened packs as well. When you're all done you guys can come back to the sitting room, dinner is at 5" I explained as I stopped at the end of the hall turning and looking at them.

"Oh and go easy on the hot water please" I said and their eyes widened

"Hot water?!" the blonde woman asked surprised

"Yes"

"Thank you, thank you so much" another woman, who was dressed very fashionably weird, said to me.

"It's no problem really, go ahead and just choose a room" I told them all before leaving to help with dinner.

"They're your responsibility, if any one of them steps out of line it's on you" I said to Sadia

"Don't worry I don't think this group is going to risk anything" she responded

"Hey everyone listen up please" everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to me.

"We have new people here so please show them some good ole Indiana bunker hospitality, I'm sure they've been through a lot just like we all have" I walked away to join some of the others in the kitchen.

"Wait, Anastasia" Sadia called, I looked back at her to see her smiling

"Happy 21st little sister, I'm proud of you"

"Thanks" I said my face breaking into a smile as well

* * *

_**Had this story in my head and i just had to write it and post it, i know Spencer wasn't mentioned in this chapter but the next will have him in it but beware it's not the same geeky, clumsy, adorable Spencer Reid we all know and love.**_

_**Hope this chapter caught your interest:)**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Dinner's Ready!" I called all through the bunker making sure everyone heard me. I knew they did because everyone came rushing to the table, the children at one table and the adults at the other.

"Hey I know you guys are new so I would understand if you weren't comfortable with your kids sitting with the other kids" I said to Aaron who had his son Jack with him.

"No daddy I want to sit with them" Jack said looking up at his father

"Ok, go ahead" he said as he let his son go

I went over to the blonde, whose name I learned was Jennifer, and said the same thing to her that I said to Aaron. Her son, Henry, was a little younger than Jack but from the way he acted he was very mature. He wanted to sit with the other kids as well.

Once everyone was seated and had their food in front of them Sadia suddenly stood up.

"Hey everyone so I just wanted to take some time to welcome our new guests here and also I wanted to say Happy Birthday to my little sister, I know we haven't celebrated your birthday since everything happened but 21 is a special age, I believe, so Happy 21st Birthday sis, you're getting old" she said laughing as did everyone else

"Happy Birthday" a course of other voices said as well and all I could do was smile in thanks.

"So, Anastasia I was wondering if that was your natural hair color, it's very beautiful" the woman, Penelope, said to me

"It's not, I die my hair a lot, it was purple not too long ago actually but thanks for the compliment" I smiled

"You have hair dye?" she asked surprise

"Yes ma'am"

"You're my hero!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm as did Jennifer and her husband and the man sitting next to Penelope, Derek.

"Looks like you'll be getting your multicolored hair back in no time babygirl" he said

I looked over at Emily "What about you, want to color your hair?" I asked

"No I'll leave the hair coloring to Garcia" she answered

The rest of the dinner was fun and filled with joyous laughing and conversation, even in our situations it always amazed me how some people could see the good and still laugh.

"Anna, Anna can we watch a movie please?!" Lana, one of the children, asked running into the kitchen.

"Of course sweetheart go pick out some dvds and we'll vote on what we watch" I told her

"Ok" she said running off

"Did all the kiddies finish their homework?" I called into the living room

"Yes!" they all called

"Good, we're going to watch a movie"

The cries of happiness hit my ears and the kids ran to get seats in front of the TV as did all of the adults.

"Ok guys we have "Alvin and the chipmunks", "The Lion King", and "Toy Story"

Everyone voted and we ended up watching The Lion King, one of my favorite movies. I sat in the very back, in a row alone and cried to myself as Mufasa died. I wiped my eyes enough to see one of the new people, spencer I think his name was, retreat to his room.

He was quiet since they had gotten here which bothered me a lot, I wanted to know what type of person he was and if it was safe for him to be here, everyone else was friendly and respective but him, I don't know.

I got up walking down the hall to the door I saw close and knocked softly as to not disturb the movie. I thought he was sleep after a minute of waiting but was startled when the door opened and he stood there with no shirt on.

I averted my eyes shyly to the floor and ran a hand through my hair; I had no experience with boys and got nervous around them a lot when I was younger, I guess some things never change.

"Um hi I saw that you left and I wanted to make sure you were ok" I said fumbling over my words, he smirked leaning on the entrance to the door and crossing his arms.

"Don't you mean you wanted to check and see if I was some psycho?" he said and it was the first time I heard his voice, I could tell he didn't talk much from the raspy tone of it but his voice was perfect, not too deep and also not high.

"W-well um n-no I—" I started but was cut off by his chuckle

"Or did you come to see if I could give you a birthday present because I would be happy to do so" he said moving a bit closer and I looked up at him confused until he touched me, sliding his hand down my arm, looking at me like I was his prey.

I got goosebumps and shivered but it obviously wasn't because I was cold. Once I came out of my stupor I shoved him back hard putting my mask up.

"Don't ever touch me again, if you do I'll be sure to show you why I am in charge here" I said angrily

I gave him a hard glare before stomping off to my room, which was unfortunately close to his, I looked back to see him watching me with a smirk on his face. I went into my room closing the door and leaned against it letting out a breath.

I swore I heard him laughing.

Now I really had to find out what was up with this guy, I would definitely be asking one of the newbies tonight before everyone went to sleep.

* * *

**I told you Spencer would be different muhahaha:)**

**I need reviews guys, let me know what you're thinking! lol also ****I want to thank everyone who favored and are following this story, i truly appreciate it:)**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter^_^ **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi everyone i'm so sorry about not updating this in a very long time but as most of you know, writers block is the devil lol but i just want to thank you all who have followed favored and reviewed this, i truly appreciate it! Now without further ado i give you Chapter 3!^_^**_

* * *

"Hey Jennifer can I talk to you for a minute" I asked as everyone was leaving to get ready to go to sleep

"Yeah of course" she said following me into the kitchen

"It was Spencer wasn't it?" she questioned without me even having to say anything

"Yes, he tried to hit on me a little earlier, I need to know if he's a threat to anyone here-" she interrupted me

"No, no S-Spencer's well he's just…he never used to be this way, he's changed a whole lot since this whole apocalypse happened but don't worry I'll speak to him, he won't be a problem anymore" she promised before walking away

Well, okay then let's hope he won't be.

An hour later I was still up washing clothes, alone with my own thoughts until someone touched me. Survival instincts kicked in and whoever it was that touched me was now laying on the floor. I realized who it was a second later as he stared up at me, face twisted in pain and mine in shock.

"Sorry, but you should know you can't just walk up to someone and touch them when they're not looking" I explained helping him up

"Yeah, yeah I will admit, that was my fault" Spencer said clutching his stomach where I had punched him before throwing him to the ground

"What do you want, why are you down here?" I asked letting go of him

"I came to apologize for earlier"

"Oh did Jennifer tell you to come apologize?"

"No"

"Right" I said rolling my eyes and continuing to empty the dryer

"Look I just want to start over" he said and I scoffed

"Please" he asked quietly and I looked at him, I could tell by the look in his eyes that he really was sincere.

"Ok, fine" I sighed and he smiled which shocked me

He was even more beautiful when he smiled, how is that possible?!

"Hi, I'm Spencer" he said holding his hand out

"Anastasia" I said putting my hand in his to shake

"Do you need any help?"

"Um sure, can you take the last batch of clothes out of the other dryer?"

He automatically went to work on it and folded them quietly

"So do you always do the laundry?" he asked breaking the silence

"No I couldn't sleep so I decided to just be nice and do these"

"Oh, so you're 21 huh, nice age" he said continuing to make small talk

"Yea I didn't think I would make it to this age but yet here I am" I shrugged

"How old are you?" I questioned

"34" he answered and I was surprised he looked so much younger than that

"Wow you age well" I laughed and he smiled again

"Thanks"

That's where our conversation ended until we made our way back upstairs from the basement and back to the rooms.

"Thank you for helping" I turned to him as we were about to pass his room

"Anytime and I really am sorry for being such a dick earlier, I'm not always like that" he ran a hand through his hair

"it's fine just don't let it happen again, now that I know how nice you are I wouldn't forgive you if you turned back into an asshole" I smiled and he nodded

"Goodnight Spencer" I took the short walking down the hall to my room

"Goodnight Ana" he spoke softly before I closed my door

Okay I have a little crush but how could I not? He is very handsome and when he's not being an ass he's a sweetheart but that's all this would be is a crush I would not let a man take over my head no matter how sexy.

* * *

_Let me know what you think!:)_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Did everyone loose interest in this story because i took too long to update? Ugh i'm sorry:(_**

* * *

_A Month Later_

"Spence, do you mind coming with me into town, we need to find more food and there are some stores that we haven't searched yet"

"Yeah sure I'll come just let me get some shoes" I nodded and left to retrieve our weapons and 10 minutes later we were making our way down the road trying to keep a keen eye out for the dead.

Spencer and I walked in front of the 4 others we had with us, talking about our lives before everything happened.

"I still can't believe I know a genius"

"Believe it baby, I can tell you anything you want to know"

"Ooo what a turn on" I joked bumping him and he laughed

"Guys, dead alert!" one of our members whisper-yelled and we all stopped walking immediately and saw a big group of them coming our way

"Shit, ok into the woods and don't go too far, pair up and when they have passed we meet at the end of the road" I whisper-yelled back and Spencer grabbed my hand leading me

We hid behind a huge tree, my back pressed into the rough bark and Spencer in front of me watching as the zombies walked by. It was a few minutes before either of us said anything and when Spencer sighed I knew they had passed and was far enough away.

He looked down at me and I looked up at his hazel eyes "You good?" he asked and I nodded then smirked

"Not proper English for a genius" I giggled and he smiled laughing

"Shut up"

I was about to move but realized Spencer's body was still blocking me "Uh Spence we can move now" I looked up at him again to see him staring at me intensely

He touched my cheek lightly and began leaning in towards me. Was this it, was I going to get my real first kiss?

I could feel his lips ghost over mine but right when I was about to press mine fully to his we heard a snap and crunch and immediately turned attention to it pointing our guns in that direction.

We breathed a sigh of relief to see it was Jonathan and Lacey two of the people who came with us. We lowered our weapons and glanced at each other before continuing on with no other words, what had just occurred between us had to be talked about, just not now.

We trekked along with the rest of our group and got to the small town with no other problems.

"Ok guys lets split up and meet back here in 30 minutes" they all nodded pairing up and Spencer grabbed my hand once again leading me to the very last store away from everyone else.

We walked into the chaotic looking store and he checked to see if it was empty before he pushed me against a bare wall and planted his lips on mine quickly. My kissing wasn't perfect but I knew the basics, I thought I did good as we broke apart, our breathing sped up and heavy.

"Spencer-"

"I've wanted to do that since I met you" he laughed humorlessly "But of course I wanted to do more than that because I was being an asshole"

"Why?" I asked

"Why, what?"

"Why did you decide to kiss me now?"

"I thought it was obvious, I like you a lot" he said rubbing the back of his neck, something I noticed he does a lot when he's nervous.

"Oh, well, I like you a lot too" I said feeling myself blush

"Great" he said

"Great" I repeated

"So…"

"So maybe we should um finish up here" I said removing myself from between him and the wall and started searching through the chaos.

"Jackpot, no one ever really looks in the back in the cellar, they just try to get in and out" I explained as I lifted out a box with canned stuff

"Plus it helps that we're the only live people for miles, I think" he packed them in a duffel bag that we brought along and then went looking for more things, once we had packed the bag full of various things we left out cautiously.

"How about you go to the rendezvous point and I round up everyone" I said and he looked down at me, I could see the worry in his eyes but he nodded anyway and I rubbed his arm comfortingly before making my way to the next store.

"Jonathan, Lacey?!" I called quietly into the store

I continued calling them going further into the store and when I got to the back I stopped breathing and didn't make a sound. There was a zombie in here eating something and I was afraid that if I moved or breathed too loud it would notice me. I knew I couldn't stand there forever so I slowly backed away and when I felt I was good to turn around I did but a scream slipped out of my mouth as there was another one not too far away from me.

I pulled the trigger missing its head and the bullet went through its neck. It paused for a second before coming for me and I shot him again this time getting him right between his eyes and I turned to see that the other one only an inch from me, its mouth open and ready to take a bite. I didn't have enough time to act but a gun went off and the zombie was pushed back by the force of the bullet going through its head.

I stood there shocked until he touched me "Anna, come on" he grabbed my hand pulling me outside where the others were and we hurried over to them.

"Are you ok?" Lacey asked urgently

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine but we have to get out of here, more will come" I said snapping back into my lead position

"Oh shit" Jonathan said

There were more, so many of them coming towards us, I looked back and saw even more.

I was truly afraid now.

* * *

So you know you're a true _walking dead_ fan when you can't help but call a _zombie_, a _walker_ lol yeah i have that problem!:)

Anyway what do you all think of this chapter, good, not good? Review and let me know what's going on in your head!^_^


	5. Chapter 5

"Go" he said and I looked at him

"What?!"

"You two go, we'll hold them off and make sure they don't follow" Spencer said and I shook my head

"No I'm not leaving you all here"

"If we all stay here we could all die, go!" he said and I looked at the other 3 men and they all nodded urgently

Lacey and I took 2 bags each and we were gone, I looked back at Spencer, I didn't want to leave him here.

"They'll be fine, come on" Lacey said grabbing my hand and we ran, I raised my gun shooting off the zombies in front of us so we could make our way. We ran until we were a safe distance away from the small town and even then we heard guns going off. As we walked further away we didn't hear them anymore and I kept looking back to see if I saw them, Spencer in particular.

"You really like him don't you?" she asked

I looked at her and sighed "I do, I really do"

We made it back right when the sun was setting and everyone crowded around us asking where the boys were.

"I-I, t-they-" I choked up and just walked away quickly going to my room, I would let Lacey explain it.

Sadia came in some minutes later.

"It was my fault, I walked into a store and one of them startled me, I didn't mean to scream and I shouldn't have used my gun, I should have used my blade, it wouldn't have been as much noise." My tears raced freely down my face and I angrily wiped them away

"He saved me from getting bit and he-they are probably dead now because I wasn't thinking!"

"It's not your fault, you were about to be bitten by one of those things that would be anybody's reaction" she tried to make me feel better but I wasn't hearing any of it.

I stood up and rushed out of the room and down the hall keeping my eyes to the floor because I knew if I looked up everyone would be staring at me. I made my way up to the roof where Darren was looking out for the guys.

"Hey, any sights of them?" I asked and he sighed

"Not yet" he looked at me and I nodded

"How about you take a break, I'll stay up here"

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, go eat and rest" I said giving him a small smile

He handed me the binoculars and left, I took a seat on the small fold up chair and held my head in my hands. I took a deep breath and looked up at the now dark sky.

"Are you punishing us God, why did you allow this to happen?" I groaned and got up and began pacing, running my hand through my hair once in a while.

I was probably up there pacing for hours, I know it was very late and mostly everyone was sleep or trying to. Every few seconds I would look through the binoculars checking and hoping I would see them and at one point I just gave up, kneeling down I let my tears come freely again.

"Please don't let them be dead, please, please" I choked out but then got angry

"Why do you take away the things I love?! You took my parents, my friends" I stood up "Now Spencer, I liked him so much, he's the only person besides my sister who makes me truly happy"

"Why are you doing this, Spencer didn't deserve to die, none of them do, not that way" my voice back to a whisper and I looked out into the darkness trying to calm down.

My tears clouded up my vision "I'm sorry, whatever I did I'm sorry" I wiped away the tears. When my vision was clear again I looked out into the darkness and saw something moving towards the bunker. At first I thought it was a zombie but I grabbed the binoculars and gasped as I saw Jonathan, then Michael, then Josh and finally Spencer.

I hurried off of the roof and back into the building running down the steps

"They're back, they're ok!" I yelled which I knew woke everyone up and I rushed to the entrance opening it. Darren was right behind me and I opened the gate to run out to them.

"You're ok, oh my god, you're all ok" I hugged each of them and finally made my way to Spencer wrapping him up in a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me as close as he could "I didn't particularly feel like dying today" he said as we pulled away but were still close

"Besides, I wanted to do this again" his hands moved to my head, I automatically moved closer and our lips met once again that day. This time the kiss wasn't as rushed, I grasped his shirt in my hands tightly as we moved in sync with each other. I never wanted to stop kissing him but I knew there were others that wanted to see him too so we reluctantly stopped our make out session to go back into the safety of the bunker.

Automatically Henry ran into his godfathers' arms and I stayed back as he hugged his loved ones. It was probably another hour before anyone went to sleep, Spencer had retreated to his room to take a shower and I did the same finally able to kind of relax as the hot water hit me.

I was ready for bed 20 minutes later but I couldn't sleep and only stared up at the ceiling. There was a light knock on my door and I got up opening it to reveal Spencer. I let him in not needing an explanation for why he was here; we lay in bed together all night just staring at each other until we fell asleep. It was the first time I actually slept peacefully with no worries.

How could I fall in love with someone so fast? I didn't know but I did know I liked the feelings I had when I was around him. It was the first time I had thanked God, the angels, the spirits or whoever was watching over us, for bringing him to me.

* * *

**_One more update for tonight, hope you all enjoyed these last two updates. I will update once again soon, i can promise that!^_^_**


End file.
